


You're Saying "Maybe Someday"?

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Samaritan. Shaw has been rescued and is back with Team Machine. The AI war is still going on. </p>
<p>Shaw asks the Machine for help getting a surprise for Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Saying "Maybe Someday"?

Shaw didn’t remember ever being quite so nervous as she was walking into the the subway hideout while fumbling with a small, awkwardly wrapped box. She glanced around the terminal and was grateful to see she was the first one to arrive. She glanced cautiously at the little blinking light from Harold’s computer. “You better be right about this.” she said, knowing the Machine was watching her. 

Root burst into the terminal, heeled boots clicking on the cement as she walked with frenzied purpose. “Shaw? Are you okay? She told me you needed me so I came right-“ Root froze solid as soon as her eyes caught sight of Shaw, standing sheepishly near the subway car holding what appeared to be a poorly wrapped gift.

“Hey Root.” Shaw stayed where she was, shifting her weight onto her left foot and staring intently at the hacker. 

“Sweetie,” Root cautiously took a few steps toward Shaw, “What’s going on?” Her eyes caught Shaw’s, moving down quickly to glance over the little box and then back up to Shaw’s eyes. She tilted her head, a coy smile beginning to turn her lips at the corners. 

“Don’t.” Shaw’s eyes flashed. “Just take it before I change my mind.” She grunted and tossed the box at Root unceremoniously. Root caught the box with surprising finesse and tried to hold her tongue when she finally got her hands on it. The box was indeed poorly wrapped. But she could see that Shaw had clearly tried very hard to wrap it herself. She smiled fondly at Shaw and began to unwrap the paper carefully. The box under the paper was very plain. It was black, made of what seemed to be velvet, and had the hinges typically associated with a jewelry box. Root’s brow furrowed. 

“Sweetie? What…” her puzzled voice broke off into complete silent disbelief as she opened the box to reveal a very simple, tasteful platinum ring with a single solitary black diamond. Root’s eyes widened and she practically dropped the box as she giddily removed the ring to inspect it. Shaw looked on amused, face several shades redder than usual. 

Root stared up at Shaw, ring still dumbly in her palm, box clattering to the ground. Her eyes were shining and she had started to blink away a few tears. 

“You don’t like it. Your stupid robot girlfriend helped pick it- it’s her fault. I knew I should have asked Harold.” 

Root laughed softly and stepped closer to Shaw. “No,” she began, “I love it. It’s perfect. You asked the Machine to help you get a gift for me?” Root’s heart was practically leaping out of her chest at this point. She felt like she might pass out. 

“Yeah well. I mean.” Shaw sighed, flustered by having to deal with so many feelings. “The machine seems to know you pretty well and I just wanted to be sure this was absolutely right. Plus it’s a machine so it knows your size and everything.” She paused for a moment chewing her bottom lip and thinking. “Don’t get too excited. I mean it’s not. I know it would be ridiculous to get married right now. I mean theres a war out there” she gestured vaguely toward the ceiling, “And everyone is gunning for us. And theres some crazy AI baby trying to take out your robot girlfriend but” She stopped realizing Root’s eyes had glazed over, probably sometime around the word ‘married’. 

Root stared at Shaw incredulously. “Married?” she repeated, voice practically a whisper. “You would want that?” Her voice rose an octave and she stared longingly into Shaw’s eyes, making her squirm at the contact. 

Shaw scoffed. “What is it with you and your poor listening skills. Married, not right now Root. I was just saying. Well this” she nodded toward the ring in Root’s hand, “It’s just to say that maybe someday when all of this has calmed down, we can see about it.” 

Root’s eyes gleamed. “You’re saying maybe someday?” she cooed, inching into Shaw’s personal space, until she was flush against the shorter woman. 

She was met with an eye roll. “Yeah sure Root, maybe someday. Now are you going to actually wear that or did I just waste like a LOT of Harold’s money?” 

Root giggled and gazed at Shaw expectantly. Shaw frowned. “Oh for Christ’s sake. Really?” Root didn’t back down and simply looked at her with THAT face. Shaw sighed. “You’re incorrigible.” 

Shaw reached over to take Root’s hand and snatched the ring out of her outstretched palm. She held Root’s left hand for a few seconds longer than absolutely necessary and slid the ring on. Root gasped, delighted, and leaned forward to press a passionate kiss to Shaw’s lips. Root’s lips lingered just above Shaw’s as she pulled away from the kiss, “I love you,” she breathed the words so Shaw felt the admission more than heard it. Shaw blinked and looked dazed coming out of the kiss.

“Who knew you could be so romantic, Shaw.” Root started, “Just wait until Harry and his helper monkey see this.”

Shaw shook her head. “Idiot,” she mumbled, but she was grinning from ear to ear. 

“So…if you’re saying maybe someday. And you gave me this diamond ring…then?” 

Shaw sighed. “Look it’ll be a really long maybe indefinite thing, I can’t guarantee you marriage. I can’t guarantee you anything with what’s going on out there.”

Root smirked, “I wouldn’t want you to Sameen. I’m just asking-“

“Yes.” 

Root stumbled a bit, tipping into Shaw. “Yes? Really?”

“Do you need me to get the Machine to send you a message about it? Root. It’s an engagement ring for pete’s sake. I mean I know you can’t wear it all the time, and it’ll probably be stupid for some of your missions or if you have to go flirt with some random for information but, I just- Look I suck at this feelings thing okay? This is very new to me. And this is a concrete thing I can give you. I don’t know how else to show you whatever this is. But, I hope this can be enough.” Shaw took in a shaky breath. 

Root’s eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head. Shaw had not only admitted to actually having feelings for her, but she was saying if they weren’t in an apocalypse now situation they could be on their way to marriage? She felt a bit dizzy and steadied herself, staring down at the sparkly diamond on her finger. “It’s more than enough, Sam.” She purred, dipping to kiss Shaw again. “And I’ll never take it off. Not even for the mission.” 

 


End file.
